Of Viruses and Cures
by Cr4zylilflip
Summary: Sorta dark but gets light and fluffy and then gets erotic and then gets actiony.... In a nutshell, how Naruto confronts his internal pain and whos there to pick up the pieces...
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, just was wondering if you guys will help me out on this one. I've got a lot planned and a lot of Jutsus to name. Imma start slow with the jutsu making but I need help naming them… my Japanese isn't so good…. Neither is my English… but oh wells… Don't forget to vote for pairings ok… Choices are: 1. Ino 2. Ino 3. maybe Hina or 4. Ino…. Choose wisely…

Disclaimer: only putting this once to please those guys who actually check for this… but you get the point. I don't own Naruto and if I did Naru and Ino would be together.

Pain… 

_Light…_

_Then nothing…_

_What is this?_

_Where am I?_

_Fox where am I?_

_Who am I?_

"_Naruto Uzumaki", _I tell myself. My voice just echoes out into the blackness I see… or rather don't see. I hear rustling all around me yet I see nothing. I hear faint whimpers. So faint that not even that fox could hear.

"_Where is that Fox?" _ I question.

I sound pathetic. I sound so sad. Like there is nothing to live for anymore. I begin to remember. I remember the pain. Every blow, the texture of the blunt objects they hurled and swatted at me with. "Why?" you ask. I'll tell you why. It's because of him. I killed him, all right?

The stupid avenger… 

_He was nothing to me,_

_He was my brother,_

_He was family…_

_For a while anyway…_

"_Don't get your expectations high again, don't trust again, don't love again… that's why we are here, that is why we hurt." _I chanted over and over again. I felt nothing just cold numbness. Like the many attempted suicides. Like killing my family, part of my heart. But I did it because he needed me to. He destroyed himself. He tried to take away what is precious to me for revenge.

Revenge… 

Was that what he wanted? Revenge or Love, those were his options. To get one he takes away another. Itachi was right; his brother was foolish, because he never looked underneath the underneath. He never saw how Itachi loved him. How Itachi tried to protect him, no, all he saw were the lies that he was fed via Mangekyo. Itachi made him hate him so his beloved brother would grow stronger, stronger than anyone could imagine. He took the wrong path though. The "Red Tornado of Konoha" killed the last Sharingan user and that was that.

The villagers saw it differently. Those Mangekyo eyes of Sasuke's now glowed in the eyes of me. I still kept my father's azure eyes, but deep beneath them I hid something, something that he told me to take. He gave me his claim to glory as a goodbye present, saying, _"Thanks brother, for freeing me…" _and abruptly dying.

I carried the traitor back to the village to die an honorable death. But the minute I got back, my so-called sister punched me in the face, the "Pink Widow" I call her now, even though Sasuke never had any feeling for her. She broke my nose, and when the rest of the village saw what I had done to their legacy, they beat me. Oh how they beat me. Let me count the ways… just kidding, but it still hurt like hell. I didn't have the heart to slaughter them all. Even though I could, I didn't.

I was supposed to be their legacy you know. Hero of the Kyubi attack rings any bell to them? Or would they recognize demon spawn or virus. Would that be more recallable to them?

_Virus_

If that's what they think I am then I'll show them I'm a virus. I'll kill them all from the inside out. Just like a virus… because that's what I am right? Right!

First I must get out of this coma, and then we will talk business. "Fox!" I scream mentally, "It's time to move out."

Prologue people… Just a taste of my new writing style and stuff… Sasuke will have no part in my story, I apologize Sasuke lover, and Sakura and others will be bashed a lot until Naruto calms down. So, skeet ya on Friday ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter was intended to be a prologue of sorts. Excuse my ignorance to mention P. Well not much to say but yea… let's get on with this stuff… Oh and don't expect a lot of big words… its told from Naruto's POV!!! Trying to be true to the character, blunt and strait to the point.

_Nice,_

_It smells … nice,_

_Flowers,_

_I know that smell anywhere,_

_Who besides eyebrows would buy me flowers?_

I looked around the room. It was white. That's pretty much it. White. Everywhere you look, white to the left, gold to the right…

_Gold?_

My eyes widened as I realized who was lying right next to me. It was a Yamanaka. But not just any one Yamanaka… it was one that I thought hated me. She had to right? I killed her Sasuke-kun, right? Why is she here? Why is she here damn it

A hint of Blue… 

In that moment, time seemed to slowly drift away. The white engulfed me. Her eyes opened, just a crack… and I did the most logical thing I could think of, I stared. I got lost… they were just… just beautiful. My cheeks felt warm.

Why?

_Why Ino?_

She is beautiful I told my self. I just looked at her with a semi-shocked look plastered on my face. She just yawned and went back to sleep. Why is she lying here with me? It kinda makes me thing of the song from the one band… what was their name? Snow Patrol, there we go.

If I lay here… 

Still doesn't answer my question though…

"Mmmm…" she moaned into my chest as she, "Liwk daa Nawuto-kun, wub me der…" She slurred sleepily.

I felt a little warmth come from my nose. Shit! What am I, 13? Why am I getting a nosebleed? I'm eighteen god damn it!

I carefully whipped my nose on a tissue from a box conveniently placed on the nightstand right next to the hospital bed. I didn't want to wake her up. After all, you wouldn't want to wake the eyes that make you melt inside.

Wait… this is Ino we area talking about… as far as we know she hates me…. Though., she is very beautiful… and elegant to an extent…. Not count her personality that is…

I'll just lay here till she wakes up…. Yesh….. my eyes are getting a lil' sleepy….

Then Black… 

I woke to that same smell… flowers… but I dare not open my eyes.

I hear and a soft and sweet voice calling out to me. Its sorta like Hina-chan's but less gentle…

"Naru-kun! Mmmm…," it moaned softly in annoyance "wake up will you… I'm scared I won't be able to see you again…"

I felt a warm breath against my neck. It slowly drifted to my ear and I heard a voice whisper to me, "The truth is Naru-kun… is that I… I … I l-"

**Smack!**

Then the yelling begins…

"Moy! Ino-pig what the hell are you doing in his bed… Get away from him you baka!"

"Make me Forehead!"

"I will, you know Naruto is mine you backstabber!"

"Ex-excuse me…"

"**Shut it Blindy!"** the girl who I determined was Sakura yelled.

"Ano sa… that hurts you flat-breasted bitch…" The voice I determined to be Hinata said. Which was a total and complete surprise for me.

"Me flat-breasted? Have you seen Ino?" Sakura spat.

"I don't need breasts, I got more ass than both of you combined and that's enough to win Naru-kun!" Ino yelled.

" Ano…I think Naruto-kun likes breasts better than ass." Hinata said a little quieter this time.

"Well I'm the perfect combo of everything Naruto likes! I got brains, a nice toned body and just enough assets to please him. Plus I'm his teammate!" Sakura said, praising herself.

What is going on here? How long have I been gone?

Two years… 

Two years since I last seen Ino-chan, Hina-chan, Sakura…

Everyone…

I've been to different lands… learned many new jutsus and techniques… killed the some the strongest people alive…

_Zetsu…_

_Kakuzu…_

Sasori… 

_Garra…_

_Pein…_

_The jinchuriki…_

_Sasuke…_

No one know I killed them… except for the fox… she knows why I killed them too…

**Plop!**

My eyes widened in shock. I let out a scream that made me sound like a weakling. I looked down and I saw Ino dodging left and Sakura's fist against my… well, you know…

"He's awake!" they all called in unison.

"I'm awake… but did you need to wake me up in suck a manner?" I asked teasingly putting on that mask everyone knows and loves… Dattebayo… right?

Hina-chan was the first one to rush me. She latched on and held tight.

"Why did you leave?" She cried into my chest. "You didn't even say goodbye!"

Sakura came next. She held me from the side and buried her head into my neck.

A mix of lavender and cherry blossoms… 

I'll pretend she didn't hit me for now. I'll pretend she didn't lead that attack.

_Then that Gold again…_

Ino came hard and fast. She pushed Sakura and Hina-chan off me and straddled me right then and there in the hospital bed.

Warm… 

I felt her "accidentally" grind her hips into my… well… and wrap her arms around my neck. She had tears in her eyes, but a smile on too.

That Blue again… 

My cheeks were warm and I was feeling particularly stiff in the… lower regions… of my body… The blue of her eyes and the frame of her face were like fireworks to my brain. It was so cute… just… just amazing. I got lost in her eyes for a moment.

"I'm glad your back now…" she whispered in my ear.

I look to my sides. Hinata was looking as if she were getting really pissed and Sakura was about to snap when-

"This is a hospital ladies! I heard that yelling all the way from my office! Out all of you!"

Oba-san 

The girls nodded their heads and quickly filed out of the room. Oba-san stopped Hina-chan and told her something to the effect of "Tits Rule". Hinata then quickly blushed and bowed and scampered away. Then Oba-san closed the door.

"Maa Maa, Naruto-chan my how you've grown. I wonder if a few _other_ places have grown too? You know you need a physical soon. Maybe I can be your doctor?" Oba-san smiled at me seductively.

"Oba-san!" I yelled.

"Joking, joking!" She said, laughing and sticking out her tongue. "I'll re-instate you soon okay? What were you, a Chunin right? I'll make you a Jonin once we re-instate you. You know the Niju Shotai broke up because of this "Red Flash" guy. What I say is that he is just a copy of the Yondaime! Killing all the Akatsuki like that. At least they are done with. I wonder if that Itachi escaped, the reports don't show any signs of their bodies being found."

"Hai Oba-san." I said silently.

"Maa, you've changed, a lot, get some rest otouto." She said while turning out the light.

Dark… 

It's short for now… but yea.. I'm thinking of making it a harem maybe…….. maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry people all holes will be filled… I know how they are filled, be patient.

(p.s. he killed Sasuke when he returned, that's why they beat him…)

Fire… 

It was all around me… He was just standing there, smug son of a bitch. Laughing, cackling, just mocking me. He was mocking me. He was saying in his own way that I'll never beat him.

**Be Strong Kit! This is the final battle!**

My eyes opened. The innocent blue became a blazing inferno. He was full demon already… I was barely at 4 tails… He was tired as hell… I barely have been scratched…

Please just come back… 

"Come at me Naruto-kun! Show me the "Will of Fire" burning inside you!" He yelled at me across this valley we destroyed once, long ago.

"Teme! Stop this! Just come home, please." I pleaded to him.

**Kit! No time for weakness!**

"No, not until I get my justice!" He said flaring his chakra to its top level.

"I understand brother, this is where it ends…"

He charged at me, fueled by revenge. I sidestepped him, completely dodging him. He turned, taking out his katana. He lifted himself up into the air with those black wings of his, flying straight towards me. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a scroll, quickly making my sword poof out of it.

It took me a while training to master the Zanbato Zabuza-san left when he died. I also had to get it back from one of Sasuke-teme's friends, but it was worth it.

I held the huge sword in one hand, pumping some of my chakra into it.

**Clang!**

A huge cloud of fire engulfed us. I just stood there on the other side of the valley, unscathed. My sword's true form showing, the "Will of fire" I called it. It is one of my trump cards.

I turned facing him, his Sharingan eyes weakening. I look into his eyes and I knew he saw it. I knew he saw my feelings. He looked at me apologetically. He told me that his time was up. He told me even with his powerful eyes, he was so blind.

He told me to take them… I took them, his eyes… It was his last request, to kill Itachi with them.

That was when I told him the truth; I told him that Itachi didn't kill his family. I told him how the counsel thought that the Uchiha were too powerful for their own good. How they hired and forced the ANBU to kill them all. How Itachi pulled him out of the carnage and confused him with the Mangekyo.

He just hugged me and said thank you.

His last words to me were, " Thanks brother, for freeing me…"

Teme… 

Then I opened my heart again. It was done. I did it all.

I dragged his body to the village and the rest is history…

The fire of the day burns into me. Haunting me. Telling me I wasn't strong enough to protect the people precious to me. I refuse to believe it. I will be strong enough. I will love again. Believe It! (I threw that in for all you dub lovers)

Light… 

I woke up sweaty. It was that dream again, the dream with Sasuke, the one where he dies, the dream where I am too weak to do anything.

I opened the door to the shabby apartment that I have always owned. I noticed something on the door. It was an eviction notice. I also noticed the little "Traitor" scribbling on the corner of the thing. Tsunade would be announcing that the mysterious "Red Flash" killed the teme today so everything will be back to normal soon.

I sighed. Everything was back to normal in Konoha. I fulfilled my debt to Kyubi. He saved me after all. He is now the last remaining Biju on Earth. He won them.

For you that don't know, the Biju came to earth as a game. They were trying to outlast one another. Killing ruthlessly, killing each other too. Kyubi managed to take out Gobi, Hachibi, Shinbi, and Rokubi when he was alive, but the humans interfered. They feared the demons so they learned to seal them away. Kyubi's fellow demons couldn't die, so they were sent back to the "other realm" as I like to call it. Only their chakra form could live in this world and once destroyed they cannot come back. Kyubi now held all their power because he or I killed them. He told me now that he is the king of this world and the next. He is really arrogant about it though. If I badmouth him he tells me that I shouldn't talk to royalty that way. Yesh, he is royal, he's a god damn royal pain in the ass is what he is! But anyways… I had to kill Akatsuki because they were a liability. But Kisame-sensei and Itachi survived because I let them.

In my two years absence I ran all around the world. I ran over huge oceans to help with my chakra control. It was an amazing training routine, especially with the weights Kisame-sensei made me wear on each limb. I think they were 700 pounds per leg and 500 per arm. My unnaturally large chakra stores and strength allowed me to do so. They took me all over, helping me learn new jutsus, through which I devised my own. I upgraded the Rasengan many times over. I eventually fell upon the jutsu that the Konoha council deprived me of. It was my birthright to get it. Hiraishin no jutsu they called it. Developed by someone very close to, the only person I know that is biologically related to me.

I had to kill him though. I didn't know it was he, but I did. Pein, they called him, But more widely known as the Yondaime Hokage. He was… my father, but not exactly. When he sealed away Kyubi, the Shiningami took his body and created Akatsuki in order to eradicate the problem of the Biju.

I still remember the fight now…

Hahahah… I cut it short right when I was about to get to the fight scene…. Next time… ill start writing it tomorrow… night guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry everything is so short…. Ill try to make this one long…. And this is where romance finally comes into play!! After a long fight scene of course!

I was 17 then. It was the second to last mission I had to do for Kyubi. Take down the Akatsuki and then take out the teme.

Bodies littered the ground. Dead Akatsuki members disemboweled and utterly destroyed. We were the last ones left. Itachi and Kisame already made their leaves and the leader stood now across from me.

I was cut up, bleeding very badly. He just stood there and smirked. He charged at me. I dodged to the left, but somehow he was there. He kicked me down into the ground and dashed towards where my body lay.

I placed a well-aimed foot to his chin, lifting him up into the air.

I called upon Kyubi's chakra, leaving me with nine flowing chakra tails behind me.

**Kyubi Rendan!**

One tail slapped him higher in the air; I jumped to match his height. Two tails wrapped around him as two other ones sliced at his body with intense power and deadly accuracy. The tails released his cut up body and four more held his hands and feet in a crucifix position.

**Okibi Rasengan! **(Blazing Fire Spiraling Sphere)

A red orb of chakra glowed with heat in my hand. I plunged it into his chest, right where his heart would be, but he exploded in my face.

"Shit!" I cursed, ducking a kunai that was thrown at me.

"Nice combo Naru-kun," he said, venom dripping from his voice "but not good enough!"

He charged at me with a blade that looked similar to a katana, but longer and thicker. It had weird kanji on the sides, both reading the same thing, "Shakaku, Angel of Fire."

"Burn bright Shakaku, show him the power of the Shiningami!" Pein said as he struck me with lightning fast speed.

"Shiningami?" I asked him, clutching the open cut on my left shoulder, healing it with Kyubi's power.

"Ohh you don't recognize me? Well then, I guess you never will, cause your life ends here demon!" He blazed through hand seals and looked me dead in the eyes.

Hiraishin No Jutsu

A blinding yellow light appeared and he reappeared, on top of a weird kunai I noticed just at my feet. He punched my gut, sending me back into the weird hand structure that was in the black Akatsuki base.

"No more!" I yelled.

**Godaikoku, Ryuujin! **(The Five Powers, Dragon King)

Pein stared as a huge silver dragon burst from the ground and formed a huge energy ball in its mouth.

I jumped on the giant dragon's head and preformed some hand seals.

Godaikoku, Amatsu-Kiwa (The Five Powers, Heavenly-Strike) 

The ball of combined elements shined and intense white and shot forward at the Akatsuki leader.

It's over now… 

I walked towards the body of the leader and noticed something different; his hair was fading to gold, like mine. His eyes shifted to blue, revealing the most courageous eyes I had ever seen.

"You made me proud son." He said weakly. "Sorry for not being there for you. You deserved much better. Naruto remember you are my son…" he coughed, " You are the son of Arashi Uzumaki."

I looked at him. My father. I surpassed him I beat him, my own blood. I knelt by the dead body of my father, the Yondaime Hokage.

I cried.

His body faded as I touched it. His every essence in the world twisted away into the wind, leaving me with nothing else in this world. I decided then to build my clan, the Uzumaki clan. I would show the world the greatness that I could achieve.

I was going to build my clan and tear Konoha apart.

After that, I went to find Sasuke and killed the teme. I dragged his dead body back here and this is where we are today.

Konoha is so cruel. I will have my vengeance. That's all that's left to do. I fulfilled my debt to Kyubi; he fulfilled his to me by making me the strongest.

I sat on a hill near on an abandoned training ground, my old training ground.

My new Sharingan eyes started to burn, so I opened them and I found myself in Kyubi's mind space.

The sewer was like a second home to me now. It was where I learned from Kyubi and ran away from reality. Kyubi really grew soft over time. She talked to me about many things, from eating the useless "Meat bags" to new jutsus she has been thinking of.

"Kyubi, what's happening?" I asked clutching my head.

"**I'm just fulfilling my promise kit, making you the strongest." **

I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. The dim lights around the sewer burned my eyes.

"**Something I dubbed the Akkigan. It is different for every user, but it has many levels. It allows your clan and only your clan to use varying levels of Heruton jutsus. These jutsus vary from Ninjustus to Genjutsus and Taijustus. Since your eye color changes from the Uzumaki blue to black I suggest you only use it as a trump card technique." **Kyubi said, finishing her explanation to me. (Heruton Hell Release)

I nodded dumbly to her, silently thanking her for the extra power and exited the mind space to find myself neatly tucked in a bed that smelled wonderful.

Lavender… 

I inhaled the scent. Hinata. It smelled like Hinata.

My assumptions were proven right when I turned to my left and found her clutching me tightly, her head snuggly pressed against my shoulder.

I just lay there, listening to her gently breath. She was so delicate and beautiful. She was a princess, literally. I heard her softly breathe my name. It was like she was calling to my in her sleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead, waking her up.

She opened her eyes slowly and she seemed to see her surroundings. I looked her in the eyes and she promptly fainted.

I just sighed and laughed at her antics. She was cute and weird in her own way. She probably found me lying on the hill of the training ground and took me to her apartment.

I looked around her room and found lots of neat stuff, like jutsu scrolls and cool looking books. But what caught my eye was a picture. It was a picture of her family with the heads of what looked like Neji, Haishi, and Hanabi's faces ripped off.

I looked at the frail girl beside me and stroked her cheek.

They must have hurt her somehow… How could someone hurt Hina-chan? She is just so beautiful… 

They probably kicked her out of the clan. Why would anyone even think about doing that to Hina-chan?

Hate… 

I looked angrily at the picture in front of me. I stared at the blank empty spaces on the photo when I saw another picture to the right of it. It was beautifully framed in an expensive heart frame. It was a picture of her and me we took right after the Chunin exams we took as a team. My arm was placed awkwardly around her waist and she was blushing like no tomorrow. Then I remembered all the good things here in Konoha like Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Lee, Baa-chan, Pineapple boy, Fatty, Tenten, Konohamaru and his crew, Iruka… But, there were also the bad things, namely everyone else.

Sakura, I found, was a bitch. Kakashi wasn't fit to be called a sensei, Kiba was a douche bag, and the list goes on. I hate this village for all that its worth, but I deeply care about those close to me.

Think later… 

_Enjoy now…_

I listened to my mind and cuddled up into her, wrapping my arms around her as she unconsciously did me. I kissed her once on the cheek and watched her pale face light up. Then I feel into the blackness of a peaceful sleep. The first peaceful sleep I've had in months.

I swear I'll update this thing soon; I just have to face the gf's parents on Sunday! And I'm cooking for them cause its her dad's b-day! Wish me luck guys! I'm only 14…. I need it T.T, I'm so damn nervous.


End file.
